


That Fanfiction Conversation That I'm Passing Off As A Story

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not!Fic, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, essentially, Frank works at Eyeball with Mikey. Gerard does band posters for Eyeball. I use lots of emoticons :) :) and CAPITALIZATION FOR EMPHASIS. This is a conversation between like minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fanfiction Conversation That I'm Passing Off As A Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Notfics!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9040) by Theopteryx. 



ME: So anyways Frank is a record label dude for Eyeball and Mikey works there too. Gerard makes this awesome poster for a band and Frank is in love, instantly. Gerard's poster consists of zombies and how can Frank NOT love someone who can draw awesome zombies?! His birthday is HALLOWEEN, he's always loved that kind of stuff. So ANYWAYS Frank is in luuurve and Eyeball hires Gerard as a full-time graphics artist and Frank is all \0/ because NOW HE SEES GERARD ON A DAILY BASIS AND MAKES <3______<3 FACES AT HIM. Mikey's all like :l that's my brother. :l :l :l And Frank's all <3___________________<3 HES HAWWTTT <3____________<3 So Mikey makes his T_T face but tells Gerard of this EXCITING new development, in a secret, secret place (Gerard's bedroom in the basement). Gerard flips of course because he knows not who this Frank is, like they don't even work in the same DEPARTMENTS. 0_______0 But he doesn't mind because FINALLY someone finds him attractive (in Gerard's mind he is just SCARY) so Frank is welcome anytime and Mikey's like :[ YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND FRANK IS SORTA RETARDED SOMETIMEES :[ :[ :[ So of course Gerard's like >:( DONT RUIN THIS FOR ME MICHAEL >:( >:( Mikey warns Frank to stay away from his brother, because it's the younger brother thing to do, y'know? But Frank get all defensive when Mikey tells him about it. He's like ;______; MIKEY. I am NOT retarded. And Mikey's like :L yes you arrrre :L And of course Gerard chooses that moment to show up all HEY MIKEY :DDDD and Frank's like O___O Boootiful Gee. Bootiful. <3_____<3 But his <3 face makes Gerard think he IS retarded too. And Mikey knows Gee thinks this but does not inform Frank of it making him the EVIL BROTHER in the SEMI-PLOT LINE. Mikey = >:{D "Heh heh MWAHAHA Ruining Frank's love life! EEEEHEHEHE" >:{D But the EVIL PLAN has a wrench thrown in it. NAMED FRANK. Because he shows up to work one day and he's all ;___; Miikeeey why doesn't Geeee luurve me tooooooooo ;__; ;__; and of course Mikey's like *cough cough* :L weell would ya look at the time IthinkIbettergonow byeeeee :L So Frank cuts out the middle man and just goes up to Gee and is alll ;_________; WHY DOES MIKEY HATE ME ;________; and Gee's like ???? Uhhhhh What??? Frank's like *sniffle sniffle* He NEVER talks to me anymore!!! :'( And Gee's like idkkkkkk but since you are crying on my shoulder and stuufffs I will find out! (But secretly he's all O___O HE LIKES MIKEY???? O___o Cuz no one EVER crys over Mikey's general dislike of EVERYONE.) [and even more secretly he's jealous because Frank's booootiful too. Boootiful sad Frank.] And when he asks Mikey, Mikey's like HE DOESN'T KNOW WE THINK HE'S RETARDED BUT DON'T TELL HIM THAT I SAID THAT CUZ HE'S AN AWESOME FRIEND AND STUFFFS. (The evil plan dies) And Gee's all But I thought he liked me. ;______; Am I no longer pretty??? *sniffle sniffle* ;______; And Mikey's like :PPP YOU LUURVEEE HIM. :l :l :l And OF COURSE he likes you stupid he's just sad cuz we're awesome friends and I didn't want your heart to get BROKEN cuz Frank's kinda a player! And Gee's all 0____0 I WILL NEVER TRUST U WITH MY PERSONAL AFFAIRS AGAIN MIKEY. (Meanwhile Frank's super mopey cuz he thinks he lost Mikey and that Gerard HATES him now) Mikey is all I MUST FIX THIS :L :L it's ALL my fault. And he thinks for like ever but then is all *lightbulb!* \0/ \0/ Frank's playing a show w/ LeATHERMOUTH this Friday!!! :DDDDDD We can make up with him thennnnn!!! :DDDDDD And Gerard's like YAY! \0/ \0/ \0/ YOU CAN MESS WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE ANYTIME MOIKEYWAY. Mikey's all BUUUT :l :l :l There's just onne problem..... It's at a bar. And since Gerard's an alcoholic, he's all OH. :L :L :L WHAT WILL WE DO?? And Mikey's like idk idk idkkkkk but I must fix this!!! I RUINED THINGS ;______; Could you maybe just order a coke and I'll watch you? And we'll leave if you feel bad ok????? And Gerard's like.... '___' ok...... And so they go right? And we're talking skinny Frank in LeATHERMOUTH, ok?? HAWWT. So Gerard of course is like HHRNALJVGANKJDVA HAAAWWWWTTT FRANK. <3__<3 And Mikey's like Oh dear Jesus, wtf was I thinking??? 

KALEY: lol leATHERMOUTH Frank minus the chub. Definitely equals sexy. : ) NOT THAT I HATE LEATHERMOUTH FRANK, IT'S JUST THAT HE LOOKS A LITTLE LIKE MY EX-BROTHER AND THAT'S ALWAYS WEIRD.

ME: So of course Mikey's like CANNOT HANDLE THE LURVE IN THIS AREA, and starts texting Alicia, and totally misses when this jackassy rich guy buys everyone in the bar a drink (Including Gee) and Gerard gets all shaky cuz he's CONFLICTED bc he KNOWS he shouldn't but ONE drink can't hurt right???? And Mikey's like *oblivious* text text text :l :l :l And Gerard's like 0_0 0_0 WHAT DO I DOOOOO????? @_____@ and FLEES But then Frank's all like :l Hey Mikey didn't think you'd show (aka BE MY FRIEND) :l :l :l and Mikey's like 0________0 WHERE'S GERARD?!!! And they can't find him because he's smoking like 89277424829 cigarettes to get less shaky and had to buy all those cigarettes to do so, stealing Mikey's car in the process. And Frank's like >:O YOU LOST GEE?!!! >:O >:O And Mikey calls Gee and Gee's all hey and Mikey's like >o> WHERE THE EFF DID YOU GOOOOOO FRANK'S HERE NOOWW SO YOU CAN TELL HIM YOU LUUURRVE HIM. And Frank's like O___O GEE LOVES ME \0/ \0/ THAT'S AWESOME CUZ I LOVE HIM TOOOOOO CUZ He's boootiful. BOOTIFUL GEE. And they meet up and Frank's like: BOOTIFUL GEE and Gee's all: BOOOTIFUL FRANKIE.  
and they live happily ever after with little puppies and Frerard babies because FRERARD BABIES = CHRISTMAS IN MY BRAIN 

THE END

EXTRA IDEAS THAT WERE THOUGHT OF AFTER THE FACT: 

ME: (answering question of where are the wives during this) Frank was kinda playing with Jamia's feelings (but only because he wasn't out of the closet) and so Mikey's like :lllll Idk if he's a good dude :llll BUT FRANK IS TOTALLY GAY SO ITS ALL GOOD.

ME: OMG OMG OMG 

WHAT IF FRANK WAS A WEREWOLF THROUGHOUT ALL THIS??? o_____O

AND HE LIKE BITES GERARD @_____________________________@ 

JUST THINK OF IT KALEY.

KALEY: Why can't they be vampires -_- lol

ME: Because Frank's seems more like the werewolf type, duh. BUT JUST THINK HOW WEIRD IT WOULD BE FOR GERARD and then Mikey feels left out so he becomes a vampire.... with FOB

KALEY: This equals not just puppies and frerard babies, but WEREWOLF FRERARD BABIES. :O

ME: OMG yes and then Gerard and Mikey live out their days happily ever after as each other's mortal enemy but it's a love hate relationship so it works out just fine. :D

 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Kaley for putting up with my semi-stupidity throughout the conversation.


End file.
